Rocky Mountain Getaway
by elfcat255
Summary: Sam has special plans during a getaway for just her and Janet...femslash


The elevator door opened onto level eighteen and the woman stepped out into the corridor. With helmet in hand and backpack slung over one shoulder she strolled down the hallway to Daniel's office; the heavy soles of her boots thudding softly as she walked. Grinning slightly she ignored the stares and dropped jaws from passing male personnel as she made her way to her friend's office. Upon reaching her destination, she found the doorway open and Daniel bent over the desk, his head stuck in a large textbook; she knocked on the doorjamb getting his attention.

Daniel glanced up at the noise and then did a double take, his eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly at the figure in the doorway, "Janet?" he finally managed to say after a few minutes.

She entered the room and he took in the full view of his friend in her motorcycle leathers, "Yes Daniel…close your mouth it's rude," she said grinning at the stunned man.

Daniel cleared his throat and tugged on his collar, "Um…sorry; I'm used to seeing Sam in outfits like that not you; looks good on you actually," he said.

Janet spun around, showing off her new leathers, "I know…I thought Sam was crazy buying them for me but I like it," she told him, running a hand over the soft creamy leather of her form fitting jacket, "they're a little tight but she assured me they would loosen up the more I wore them."

Daniel ran an eye over the form of his friend; the creamy tan leather accentuated the petite woman's frame very well, showing off all the curves in the right places. Shaking his head to get the thoughts running through his head out, he looked up at Janet, "Well she should know as much as she wears hers; so why the outfit… are you going somewhere? " he asked the doctor.

"I'm looking for Sam actually, she left me a rather cryptic message this morning; told me to meet her here but I can't find her. Have you seen her by chance?" she asked the archeologist.

"As a matter of fact I saw her in the commissary earlier, she was talking with Siler about something, but after that I have no clue where she went; have you tried her lab?" he told her.

"First place I looked, she wasn't there," replied Janet, then she snapped her fingers and walked up to his desk, "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," he said turning it towards her.

Janet picked up the receiver, punched a few buttons, and then spoke into the phone. Daniel heard the intercom system buzz slightly and then Janet's voice came over it, "Major Carter please report to the infirmary…Major Carter to the infirmary," then she hung up the phone.

"Thanks Daniel, I should have thought of that to begin with; I'll see you later," she told him, then with a little wave turned and walked out the door.

Daniel watched the doctor saunter away as she left his office, shaking his head he muttered, "Damn…Sam is one lucky woman."

Janet made her way to the infirmary; the looks she received as she walked the corridors were making her put a little more strut in her in stride and made her eyes twinkle with glee. It was nice to know she could make men's heads turn even though she really enjoyed making a certain blonde-haired head turn more. Reaching the infirmary she leaned against the wall next to the door, not really wanting to go in, knowing someone would probably pester her with work related questions so she placed the helmet on the floor and waited.

After waiting for about five minutes, she heard the heavy thud of boots as someone ran towards the infirmary. Sure enough, Sam rounded the corner, pulling on her leather jacket as she ran; finally tugging it on she came to a dead stop in front of the doctor.

"Hi," she said a little out of breath, "you paged me?"

"Well I thought it would be better than searching every level for you, seeing how you neglected to tell me where to meet you," remarked Janet, smiling at her lover.

Sam ran a hand through her short hair causing it to spike up, "Uh…yeah sorry about that…I was hoping to meet you topside but it took a little longer to change the tires on the bike," she replied meekly.

"So there is a reason I'm wearing this outfit then…your note wasn't very clear," Janet asked her.

Sam grinned, "Yep…do you have our things?" she asked the doctor.

Sliding the backpack off her shoulder Janet held it up, "Change of clothes for the two of us and toothbrushes just like the note said," she replied.

"Good…then let's head out," Sam said as she bent down and picked up the helmet from the floor.

As the couple waited on the elevator to arrive, Janet could not help but glance over at her lover, running an eye up and down her leather-clad frame. Sam's black racing leathers fit her more snugly than Janets'; even without the added padding and plates for protection the outfit stuck to her like a second skin. Janet caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a young corporal walk into the wall, missing his turn as he stared at the two women; he recovered and seeing her watching him, blushed then disappeared around the corner quickly.

Janet chuckled softly and Sam glanced at her as the doors opened, "What's so funny?" she asked as they stepped into the empty car.

"Oh…I think both of us in leather is just a little too much for the male population on this base to handle," Janet replied grinning up at her lover.

Sam laughed, "They've seen me dressed like this before; I think it's you that's throwing them all off kilter," she said her eyes roaming over the figure of her lover, "and I don't blame them…you look damn sexy."

That earned her a punch on the arm but Janet grinned at her also, "You bought them…evil woman," she remarked.

"Oh yeah…pure evil," Sam said with a crooked grin winking a blue eye at her lover.

The elevator doors soon opened and Janet found they were in the motor pool; she followed a few steps behind Sam as they walked towards a corner of the huge garage. She couldn't help but watch Sam's ass as she walked, the leather made it look so much better, smiling to herself she shook her head and pulled her eyes away from the lovely sight, noticing Siler standing beside Sam's sport bike.

The Sergeant smiled at the two women, "Everything is ready to go Major," he said wiping his hands on a rag.

"Thanks for finding me those tires and helping change them Sergeant," Sam told him as she picked her helmet up from a nearby table.

"No problem Major, have a safe trip, " he said and then walked away from the two women.

Sam walked up to the sleek, graphite colored Triumph Daytona 675 checking over a few things before swinging a leg over and sitting on it; she pulled her gloves out of her jacket pocket and tugged them on then looked at her lover, "Well come on," she said the doctor holding her helmet out.

Janet tilted her head and raised an eyebrow giving Sam a look, "You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?"

"Nope," Sam replied grinning, "you'll find out when we get there."

Janet sighed and took the helmet from Sam's hand; she threaded her arm through the other backpack strap, settling it on her back, she pulled her own gloves out of a pocket, put them on and then placed the helmet on her head. Sam leaned the bike over some letting Janet swing a leg over and climb on; she used her booted foot to pull the pegs down for her lover to rest her feet on and once Janet settled close against her body, clicked the ignition button.

The sleek bike's engine roared to life, Sam let it idle for a few minutes and then pulled her helmet on. She reached up, turning on the helmet's interior mic, "Ready?"

Janet's answer came in the form of hands running over Sam's thighs and then up her sides to tighten around her waist as the doctor pulled herself close against her lover's back. Sam revved the throttle and then leaning forward eased the motorcycle into motion, threading her way between the parked vehicles as they exited the garage.

With a little wave to the guards at the entrance checkpoint as they rolled by, Sam pulled the motorcycle onto the main highway and switching gears sped up as they traveled up the road. Accelerating quickly she soon reached a nice cruising speed and keeping her eyes on the road spoke to her lover over the comm systems built into their helmets, "You okay back there?"

"I'm fine…as long as you don't get all speed demon with me," Janet replied, tightening her grip around Sam's middle.

"I promise to go easy on you," Sam said with a little chuckle and then sped up just a little bit causing Janet to grip even tighter, "Okay…just playing…I need to breathe remember that please."

"Just concentrate on the road Sam," Janet replied, easing her grip some.

The doctor heard another soft chuckle in her ear as Sam leaned forward more and they sped down the highway. Letting her helmeted head lay on Sam's back, Janet watched the scenery speed by as they traveled along. It slowly changed as they went further up into the mountains, thick trees and rocky outcrops took the place of open fields as they followed the road; Janet's body molded against her lover's moved with her every motion as they rounded curves and bends in the road.

After an hour or so of traveling Sam's voice came over the speaker, "Almost there…just a little ways more," she told the doctor.

"I can't wait to see where we end up, you've got my curiosity spiking," Janet replied and she heard another soft chuckle.

About a half an hour later Sam slowed the bike down, sitting up she eased the machine off the asphalt onto a gravel road nestled between thick stands of trees. Janet looked around as they ventured along the forested lane, nothing but trees greeted her eyes. Soon they came to an open clearing and peering around Sam's shoulder Janet caught sight of a small cabin perched amongst the tall trees; driving straight up to the building, Sam came to a stop next to the front porch. She cut the engine off and before removing her helmet said, "We're here."

Removing her arms from around Sam, the doctor reached up and pulled her helmet off; Sam eased the bike over and she slipped off to stand next to the machine.

"Wow," Janet said looking around at the scenery.

Sam removed her helmet and sat on the bike smiling at her lover as she tugged her gloves off, "Surprise," she said to Janet.

Sliding off the motorcycle Sam placed the kickstand down, eased the bike back to rest and then walked to stand behind Janet who had wandered onto the porch. The doctor shrugged the backpack off letting it fall onto the wooden floor and gazed out across the mountain view the cabin offered, "This is beautiful Sam; how did you find it?" she asked as Sam came to stand behind her.

Threading her arms around her lover's slim waist Sam pulled her close, letting her chin rest on a shoulder, "I choose not to reveal my sources," she whispered in Janet's ear.

"Really," Janet said, turning in Sam's grip until she faced her lover, "well I have ways of making you talk my dear." She grinned and reached up cupping Sam's neck to pull her head down some, "Very thorough ways," she whispered and then placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

Sam tightened her grip, pulling the doctor closer as they slowly explored each other's mouths, tongues gently twining with the others. Sam finally broke the kiss, letting her forehead rest on Janet's she grinned and said, "Now why am I looking forward to that torture?"

Janet poked her in the ribs causing Sam to laugh and tighten her hold, picking the doctor up as she hugged her and spun them around. Setting the smaller woman down Sam pulled a set of keys out of her jacket pocket, "Here you go check out the inside while I put the bike in the shed," she told her, handing Janet the keys.

The doctor watched her leather clad lover walk away, focusing on the way her hips swung as the heavy boots thunked on the wooden floor and then she smiled shaking her head as she unlocked the cabin door, opening it up. She picked up the backpack and her helmet from the porch then walked into the cabin, stopping just inside the doorway as she surveyed the surroundings.

The cabin was a lot bigger then it looked from the outside she noticed right away, the main room was rather spacious, with a large fireplace in the center of one wall, a couch and two chairs were positioned to face it. Off to the side a bar separated the main room from the kitchenette and in one corner a spiral staircase led to a loft, which hung out over one section of the main room; she could just make out the edges of a bed from where she stood, looking up at the second level.

Arms wrapped around her from behind as Sam walked in the door to stand with her, "Nice isn't it?" she asked, as she stepped forward moving Janet with her.

"Very nice," replied Janet.

She let Sam move them over to the bar where she laid the backpack and helmet down breaking away from her lover to check out the kitchen area. Rooting around in the cabinets she found them fully stocked along with the fridge when she checked it as well. Turning back to her grinning lover she said, "Okay…explain."

"Well…it's been a few months since we both had any lengthy downtime together so I thought we'd get away for a little while. Jack agreed to keep Cassie for a few days and here we are," Sam told her.

"How long have you been planning this?" Janet asked as she moved to stand before her lover.

"Ummm…for awhile," admitted Sam, "but every time I planned to bring you up here something would come up and I'd have to wait again."

Janet placed her hands on Sam's shoulders and stood on her toes, placing a kiss on her lover's lips, pulling back, she smiled, "I love you," she said softly.

Smiling back Sam replied, "I love you too…now you have to see the best part," and then she grabbed one of Janet's hands from her shoulder and turned, tugging her over to a glass door next to the staircase.

Looking out the door Janet saw a deck stretched along the back of the cabin, overlooking another wonderful view and sitting in one corner stood a massive hot tub. She turned around to look at Sam who seemed to have a case of perma-grin, "Could that be the reason we only needed one change of clothes?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…once I get you out of that leather it's gonna be awhile before you need to wear anything else," Sam replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh really? Well…I could say the same thing about you," Janet replied as she eased closer and tugged the zipper of Sam's jacket down.

"Wait…I need to turn the hot tub on so it can warm up," Sam said quickly.

Janet laughed as her lover slipped past her and rushed to open the door, running out onto the deck. The doctor knelt down and loosened the straps on her boots, tugging them off, she then unzipped her jacket. Grinning she climbed the stairs leading to the loft.

Outside Sam wrestled with the hot tub cover; once it was off, she turned on the jets and the heater adjusting the temperature. She then turned and walked quickly back into the cabin and found herself all alone.

"Where did you go?" she called out.

A tan leather jacket landed on her head, she pulled it off and looked up to see Janet waving at her from the loft. Sam ran up the twisting staircase and several minutes later a black jacket landed on the floor joining the tan one then a couple of minutes after that, a pair of black boots hit the floor with a loud thud. Some time later after much giggling and some cursing, two pairs of leather pants landed among the other items. The only thing heard after that were soft moans and mumbled endearments as the two lovers lost themselves in their pleasure as they passed the time waiting for the hot tub to heat up.

The afternoon sun shown through the glass door, spreading rays of light over the interior of the cabin. One such ray fell upon the scattered leather garments and a pair of boots thrown haphazardly onto the floor. The silence permeating the not so small cabin broke as the sound of laughter came from the loft positioned above the main room.

Sam lay leaning against the headboard of the bed, her laughter trailing off, "Oh I wish I could have seen his face when you walked in," she said still chuckling.

"You would think the poor man had never seen a woman in leather before; I swear he was beginning to drool Sam," Janet remarked as she lay cuddled close to her lover's side, head lying on her shoulder. She had been telling Sam about Daniel's reaction to her new outfit and her lover found the whole incident incredibly funny.

"Certainly not a woman as beautiful as you my dear and in those leathers… whoa…major hot alert," replied Sam hugging the doctor tight, "like I said…you were the one throwing them all out of whack walking the corridors in it."

"Well if you've got it flaunt it I always say," quipped Janet.

"Oh and you do…believe me you do," stated Sam, this earned her a poke in the ribs and soon she found herself embroiled in a tickle fight with the smaller woman after she poked her back.

Janet ended up on top of her taller lover, she pinned the woman's hands with hers' and leant down to capture her lips in a hard kiss. They battled with each other for a few minutes and then Janet broke the kiss, sitting back up but keeping Sam pinned with her hands.

"So…what else is planned during this little getaway you surprised me with?" she asked, looking down at Sam.

"Pure hedonism my dear," Sam replied grinning up at the doctor, "that's why I told you to only bring one change of clothes; just incase you wanted to get out of the cabin."

"I'm not cooking in the buff Sam," Janet said but her tone was not serious.

Sam sighed, "There are robes in the bathroom downstairs, Miss Priss," she said sticking out her tongue.

Janet took advantage of the stuck out appendage and darted down catching it with her teeth. Sam mumbled something and she let go, "What was that?"

Working her tongue around in her mouth, Sam replied, "I said…be careful I need that for later."

This earned her a raised eyebrow and a smirk as Janet moved to the side, allowing Sam to sit up; the doctor watched as she stretched her arms over her head and twisted, several loud pops sounded out as Sam re-aligned her back.

Janet shivered, "Oh I hate when you do that; it makes my spine tingle," she remarked.

"Well then…I guess you need to try and not make me work so hard," replied Sam with a grin and a waggle of her eyebrows. Janet threw a pillow at her and then jumped out of the bed moving towards the staircase before Sam could retaliate.

"Brat," Sam called out as Janet moved quickly down the stairs.

The doctor laughed but kept moving, she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the pile of clothing. Reaching down to pick up the leathers she was hit in the back by a falling pillow, turning around she looked up at the grinning woman, who just waved and mouthed, 'gotcha'.

Picking the pillow up she tossed it back, "Let's not start that…we need those to sleep on," she remarked.

Sam caught the pillow and said, "I don't need one…I have you." She then had to duck to avoid the boot thrown at her. Its twin followed the boot and the other clothing began to come at her, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Hang those over the railing so they will be out of the way," replied Janet as she made her way to the bathroom.

Watching the doctor's lovely backside as she walked away Sam sighed and began picking up the leather clothing, draping it over the loft railing. She unzipped one of the pockets on her jacket and felt around, finding what she sought was still there and zipped it back up then lay the leather over the railing. Seeing Janet walk out of the bathroom dressed in one of the robes, she went downstairs to join her.

The doctor watched as her lover walked towards her, with a little bounce in her step, "What are you up to?" she asked as Sam strolled into the kitchen.

"Coming to find food…why?" she asked, moving past Janet to open the fridge.

"You're bouncing, "Janet stated.

Sam looked down at her bare chest, "Well that usually happens with no support," she replied with a wink as she ducked her head down, peering into the fridge. She did not see the eye roll Janet threw her way but she definitely felt the slap to her bare bottom as her lover moved past her. "Ow, that smarts," she said glaring at the doctor as she pulled a bowl out of the fridge.

"Well you deserved it for the smart remark; you know that's not what I was talking about. You only bounce for two things, either you're excited about something about to happen or something that is happening," Janet told her while she looked for a snack in the cabinet.

The doctor turned back around, a box of crackers in her hand, to see Sam leaning against the bar; an innocent look on her face as she took a bite from huge strawberry. She put the box back in the cabinet and moved to stand before the leaning woman, "Share," she ordered.

"Uh uh…ask nicer," Sam said holding the bowl and the berry in her hand high above the doctor's head.

"Tell me why you're all bouncy," said Janet with a little pout.

"I'm just happy to be spending time alone with you; isn't that a good enough reason?" Sam asked.

Feeling there was more to the reason but giving up on getting straight answer from her lover Janet nodded, "Okay good enough…now…may I please have a strawberry?" she asked moving closer and placing a light kiss on Sam's lips.

Sam brought her arms down, holding the berry in her hand up to Janet's lips and letting her take the fruit from her fingers, "See that wasn't so hard," she remarked.

"Now who's being a brat," Janet said wryly.

Her lover didn't answer she just held up another strawberry for Janet and after the doctor bit into it ducked her head down, running her tongue over Janet's lips and then kissing her slowly. Pulling back Sam smiled, "Mmmm…yummy kisses…love those, "she remarked.

Taking the bowl, Sam moved to the couch and plopped down on it, stretching out; the doctor followed her and Sam tugged on the robe ties, "Off," she said pouting her lips and looking up at her lover.

Janet ran her eyes over the nude body lying before her, "You really were serious about not wearing any clothes while we stay here, weren't you?" she asked, giving Sam a crooked grin.

Sam bit into another berry, nodding she replied, "Yup." She held up the other half of the fruit waving it under Janet's face, "Want another one?"

The doctor untied the robe, letting it slip from her shoulders; she stood in the golden light of the fading afternoon entering through the back door. Her tanned skin shown like soft bronze as it was backlit and when she turned slightly shadows fell across her body in a soft curiscuro effect of light and dark. Sam raised hand up, strawberry still gripped in her fingers and trailed the berry between her lover's full breasts, letting it glide downwards.

Giggling softly as the fruit traced over her body the doctor climbed onto the couch settling her body between Sam's legs and let her chin rest between her partner's breasts. Bringing the piece of fruit up, Sam gripped it between her teeth and the doctor stretched up meeting her lover's mouth as the shared the berry along with tiny nips and soft kisses. Pulling back Janet let her head lay pillowed by the body beneath her, she gave a content sigh as Sam leaned forward kissing the top of her head.

"See… it's not that hard to lie around and just enjoy each other's company….no phones…no child…no distractions but those we create, " she said running fingers through the auburn head on her chest.

"No it's not that hard, although I have the feeling we'll get distracted a lot during this trip," she said softly turning her head to gaze up at blue eyes that were slowly turning darker; the doctor grinned and turned her head to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking gently.

Sam let the bowl in her other hand drop to the floor and brought both hands up to glide over her lover's back and firm backside and her head fell back against the arm of the couch, back arching slightly as Janet rolled the nipple in her mouth.

"Distract away," she groaned as the doctor began a slow assault on the other breast.

Some time later, the two lovers lay entangled in each other's arms, the cabin growing darker as the sun went down. Neither wanted to move and ruin the bliss they felt in the comfort of each other's grasp, but their stomachs had other plans.

"Was that yours or mine," Sam asked chuckling softly.

"Mine…your habits have rubbed off on me; I was so excited over the note I forgot to eat this morning," Janet replied, "a few strawberries aren't going to cut it, we need to eat."

"But I'm comfortable," whined Sam playfully.

Janet turned her head, even in the darkening room she could see the huge smile Sam gave her, "No…come on...time to get up," Janet said untangling herself from Sam's grip. She stood and picked up her robe, slipping it back on, "Put a robe on or I won't be able to concentrate on dinner," she said tugging Sam up from the couch.

"Party pooper," grumbled Sam as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I heard that," Janet called out to her retreating lover as she made her way back to the kitchen and began pulling things out of the fridge to make them some dinner.

She switched on the lights located over the small sink and began preparing a meal; when Sam returned from the bathroom wrapped in her own robe Janet pointed to the bar where the fixings for a salad lay, "Chop that stuff up while I do this," she told her lover as she put a skillet on to heat.

Sitting on a stool at the bar, Sam began cutting up the vegetables; soon they finished with the preparations and both sat down to enjoy their meal. Janet looked up from her plate, "I have a question," she said.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed as she chewed her food.

"This cabin is out in the middle of nowhere but has power; how is that possible?" she asked and saw Sam blush slightly.

"Umm…portable naquada generator," she said quickly.

"How in the world did you manage that?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Sam did not answer she just kept eating; "Samantha…did you steal a generator?"

Shaking her head quickly Sam answered, "No…I built one…honest."

Janet gave her a stern look, "Who owns this cabin?"

Ducking her head down Sam mumbled something that Janet could not quite make out, "What did you say?" she asked.

Straightening in her seat Sam looked at her lover, she took a drink of water and then replied, "I do," she told Janet.

Janet was quiet for a few moments and then she asked, "When did this happen and why have you not told me before now?"

"I wanted to keep it a surprise and Dad left it to me, when he left to join the Tok'ra…just like he left me his house; which I plan to sell but I thought I'd keep this for us to use for vacations…surprise?" she said quickly, giving Janet a anxious look.

The doctor's answer was to slip off her stool and come to stand beside her lover, she threaded her arms around her waist and hugged her tight, "I love it," she whispered and gave Sam a soft kiss. The blonde-haired woman gave her a big smile and returned the kiss.

Janet squeezed her again and then said, "Now…I suggest we finish eating; there's a hot tub out there calling our names."

She moved back to sit on her stool and they continued with the meal, glancing up at Sam occasionally, the smile had never left her lover's face and she was bouncing slightly in her seat; grinning Janet shook her head and worked on eating her food.

After they both finished and then cleaned up the kitchen, Janet walked into the bathroom to gather some towels for them to use. Sam took the opportunity to dash back up to the loft and retrieve the item from her jacket. When Janet returned from the bathroom, she found her lover waiting by the glass door a smug look on her face.

"What's that look for?" she asked as she approached the door.

"What look?" Sam asked innocently.

Realizing Sam was avoiding the question again Janet let it drop and they went outside onto the deck. The temperature had fallen and there was a chill in the mountain air; the water in the hot tub bubbled and churned, tendrils of steam escaping from the surface. Janet walked up to it and dipped a hand in, "Oh that's perfect," she said turning to grin at her lover.

"Well we did give it plenty of time to heat up," Sam replied coming to stand behind her, looping arms around her lover's waist.

"That wasn't my fault…wait a minute…yes it was," Janet remarked as she leaned back against the taller woman.

"Uh huh," Sam whispered in her ear and nuzzled just below it, as she pulled the ties on Janet's robe loose.

Janet turned in her lover's grasp, facing her she reached up pulling Sam's head down to meet hers' and kissed her; the kiss began slow, but quickened as tongues slipped between lips and twined together in a hungry manner. Her hands were busy sliding between the folds of the robe's material as she let them trail over Sam's sides and then pulled out to untie the robe. She slipped her hands back in and running them under the material pushed it off her lover's shoulders.

Letting her hands fall from Janet's waist Sam let the robe slip off to puddle at her feet and then she returned the favor, soon they stood nude once more, still locked in a kiss. Sam pulled back and grinned, "There are advantages to mountain air," she said softly as she bent down, grasping a pert nipple in her mouth and circling it with her tongue.

Janet shivered, leaning back against the side of the hot tub she grasped a handful of hair in her hands as Sam ravaged her chest, moving back and forth between her breasts, "Oh…tub…now," she gasped.

Sam stepped back and scooped the doctor up in her arms then she lowered her lover into the bubbling water; Janet moved over making room and Sam slipped into the water alongside her. Tugging her lover over until she sat facing away from her but between her legs, Sam began laying a trail of soft kisses along her jaw line as Janet leant back against her, head on her shoulder.

Hands came up from the water to cup full breasts as Sam began applying soft suction to the hollow between neck and shoulder; Janet moaned softly as fingers slowly kneaded her breasts, toying with her hardened nipples, her back arched against Sam's chest and she gripped the thighs holding her up in the water.

Letting loose of one breast Sam trailed her hand over her lover's firm stomach until her fingers reached just above Janet's sex, she rubbed slow circles above the area, causing Janet to groan and buck her hips slightly; letting a finger slide down she stroked flesh already sensitized by the heated water. Janet moaned, "Lower," and Sam obliged letting her hand slip further; fingers sliding into warm folds, her thumb flicking over stiffened flesh.

A soft growl escaped from Janet's throat as she reached a hand up to grasp Sam behind the neck, pulling her lover's lips away from her neck and capturing them with her own. They dueled with tongues in a hard hungry kiss and Janet twisted her body until she now sat straddling Sam's thigh. The kiss continuing until she broke it, pushing on Sam's shoulders until she arched against the side of the tub, allowing Janet to duck her head down and take a firm breast in her mouth; sucking and tugging on the nipple with her teeth. Sam groaned letting her head fall back against the tub's side.

As Janet toyed with her breasts Sam slipped her hands back to where they were before Janet turned, she cupped the doctor's sex, teasing her until Janet ground into her hand, "Stop teasing," the doctor groaned out around the mouthful of breast she had. Moving away from the breast with a parting tug, she focused on Sam's neck, running her tongue over the hollow of her throat and then latching onto skin. Sam slipped fingers into her lover's hot center and slowly began pumping, Janets' hips moving with every thrust.

The doctor steadied herself with an arm around Sam's shoulders and slipped her own hand beneath the water to slide down Sam's stomach until she could feel her lover's pert node with her fingers. Circling the flesh, she felt Sam's hips begin to move in sync with her own and furthered her actions by slipping fingers into her lover's center.

They moved together slowly, not in any hurry to end the dance of hands and moving hips as they rocked gently in the warm water. Soon both began to breathe faster and shake as they approached the end. The sound of two voices crying out in climax echoed through the night air as they both peaked and crashed at the same time; with heads resting on each other's foreheads, panting heavily they shared a slow kiss as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Sam turned Janet around, holding her lover in her arms as she brought her legs up to wrap around the doctor, leaning them back into the corner of the hot tub; where they floated in comfort as their bodies calmed from the shared pleasure.

Janet chuckled softly, "I think I like this part of the surprise the best."

Placing a soft kiss on the doctor's temple Sam whispered, "It's not over with yet."

Turning in her lover's grip Janet gave her a confused look, "What else can you possibly have planned that beats this?" she asked.

Sam unwrapped herself from around Janet and slid past her standing up, she reached down over the side where her robe lay and removed something from the pocket. Taking a deep breath she turned back to face her lover, bringing the object around she held it out before her and opened it up. Janet gasped and looked up to gaze at the face of her lover.

Taking another deep breath Sam spoke, "Janet Elizabeth Fraiser…I love you with all my being. You put up with my weird moods…all my reckless actions…you heal me when I'm sick….you hold me when I cry…you fill an emptiness inside of me…you're the other half of my soul; will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Janet slowly rose from the water moving to stand before Sam; she looked at the ring sitting in the box, removing it from Sam's hand she pulled it out and slid it on her finger and then threaded her arms around the taller woman pulling her close, resting her head on her chest. Janet replied in a soft voice, "Yes…oh god yes."

With a sigh, Sam wrapped her arms around the doctor hugging her tight, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you with all my heart," Janet replied looking up into Sam's eyes; she tugged her love's head down and they shared a slow kiss.

The moonlight shown down upon the two women locked in a kiss, held in each other's arms, their hold on one another so tight they appeared as one and now they truly were.


End file.
